A Muppet Safari at Disney's Animal Kingdom
''A Muppet Safari at Disney's Animal Kingdom ''is a ''Muppets ''Earth Day special set in Disney's Animal Kingdom. The special is focused on educating about many different species of animals and understanding about helping animals and our environment. Songs *Circle of Life (The Lion King) *Welcome to Harambe *On Safari *I Wan'na Be Like You (The Jungle Book) *You Must Have Been a Beautiful Baby (Johnny Mercer and Harry Warren; made famous by Bing Crosby, Bobby Darin, and others) *Walk the Dinosaur (Was, Not Was) *Godzilla (Blue Oyster Cult) *It's a Bug's World (Based on It's a Small World) *Asia (Based on the Siamese Cat Song) *He Lives in You (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Circle of Life (The Lion King) Cast Major Muppets (speaking) * Kermit the Frog * Miss Piggy * Fozzie Bear * Gonzo * Rizzo the Rat * Camilla the Chicken * Pepe the King Prawn * Walter * The Swedish Chef * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * Beaker * Sam the Eagle * Animal * Rowlf the Dog * Link Hogthrob * Scooter * Bean Bunny * Bobo the Bear * Dr. Teeth * Janice * Floyd Pepper * Zoot * Beauregard * Robin the Frog * Statler and Waldorf Background Muppets (non-speaking) * Bunnie the Bear * Dullard the Aardvark * Lawrence the Orangutan * Swifty the Cheetah * Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle * Leah the Fruit Bat * Flora the Koala * Lydia the Ostrich * Sly the Crocodile * Dooely the Armadillo * Chaz the Chameleon * Chuck the Lion * Randall the Zebra * Victor the Rattlesnake * Frankie the Wildebeest * Chauncey the Turtle * Achilles the Shark * Slick the Sea Lion * Harry the Rhinoceros * Lenny the Gorilla * Guffrey the Vulture * Hillary the Owl * Alexis the Giraffe * Lamont the Sloth * Jared the Tiger * Rhonda the Raccoon * Morton the Beaver * Johnny the Wolf * Bosko the Baboon * Kasey the Kangaroo * Leapovitch the Frog * Bernice the Warthog * Vernon the Grizzly Bear * Cool the Kangaroo Rat * Humphrey the Badger * Billy Bob the Lemur * Trudy the Chimpanzee * Lazlo the Hyena * Morely the Mole * Bufo the Toad * Doreen the Camel * Phoenicia the Hippopotamus * Milton the Blue Footed Booby * D'kembe the Gemsbok * Ralph the Moose * Nico the Marine Iguana * Custer the Bison * Monica the Musk Ox * Andrew the Reindeer * Cornelius the Crab * Paul the Pelican * Julie the Flamingo * Stanley the Mouse * Molly the Albatross * Hector the Spider Monkey * Barry the Honeybee * Virginia the Red Fox * Galahad the Grasshopper Mouse * Stella the Stoat * Pearl the Pika * Charlie the Chamois * Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise * Julius the Spoonbill * Yorick the Salmon * Winston the Woodpecker * Sandy the Giant Otter * Melaine the Mink * Ernie the Mongoose * Kyle the Secretary Bird * Birds * Flowers * Crocodile * Snakes * Frogs Celebrity Guest Stars *Bindi Irwin *Terri Irwin *Bob Irwin *The Crocmen *Beyoncé Knowles *Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Link Hogthrob, Statler * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf * Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice * Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Robin the Frog * Peter Linz as Walter * David Barclay * Tim Blaney * BJ Guyer * Bruce Lanoil * Michelan Sisti Disney Characters * Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan) * Minnie Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor) Category:Education Category:Muppet idea Specials Category:2012